Soon you'll come home
by Music of the wind
Summary: Bella and Jasper are best friends in the same orpahange. Whe Jasper gets adopted the two of them begin to loose hope they will ever meet again. Does fate have other plans? All human


Soon you'll come home

All I have is a picture in my mind, how it would be if we were together. Let's pretend that you are far away. Let's say you write to me and you promised in your letters that you'd come home.

Bella sat on her bed and tried to hold back tears. She had been an orphan since she was four years old. Her parents had been killed in a fire, she missed them something dreadful. Every night she would have terrible nightmares about the night when her world ended.

Her roommate, Jasper, rolled over on his cot and whispered, "Bella? Are you asleep?"

Bella shook her head, "Can't Jazz. If I sleep, I dream." Jasper sighed and walked over to her cot. Bella sat up and motioned for him to sit on the end of it. This happened every night, even though Jasper was three years older then Bella, the two of them were best friends.

Jasper smiled at Bella and ruffled her hair; he didn't know how to tell her the awful news. A family was coming to adopt him. He was finally getting what he wanted, a family who would love him.

Bella saw the frown on her friend's face and touched his shoulder. Jasper's story was worse then hers. At least her mother and father had loved her. Jasper's mother abused him for nine years to the point of near death. Without thinking she traced the scar on his cheek.

Jasper moved Bella's hand "It's not the nightmares Bella. There's a family coming tomorrow and they want to adopt me."

Bella let out a sigh of relief; someone as nice as Jasper deserved to go home. Very softly she murmured "Jazz, that's wonderful. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Jasper took in a deep breath; this was what he didn't want to tell her.

Slowly he choked, "They live in Forks, that's miles away from Phoenix, Bella. We won't ever see each other again."

Bella started to cry and buried her face to attempt to hide her tears; Jasper brought her chin up and whispered "Bells, keep your chin up. I can't stand it when you cry. I'll write to you every chance I get. Now try to get some sleep."

Bella sniffled "Jazz, I don't know if I can. What if nobody wants me, what if I'm stuck here forever?" Jasper sighed and pulled Bella into his lap. He didn't know how to comfort his best friend. The truth was that, until recently, he had the very same fear, and then the Cullen's wanted to adopt him.

Bella eventually cried herself to sleep in Jasper's lap. In the morning Miss Kate, the orphanage house mother, came into his and Bella's room.

"Good morning, Jasper, the Cullen's will be here any minute; are you packed and ready, Jasper? Jasper, whatever is the matter?" Jasper couldn't speak. He burst into tears and wrapped his arms in an even tighter vice grip around Bella's sleeping form. Miss Kate slowly crouched beside the bed and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Jasper gasped and moaned, "I'll never see her again. I'm going to miss her so much. Miss Kate, I don't think I can do this."

Kate softly whispered "Shh. You will never loose Bella."

Jasper sniffled and hiccupped some before he asked "Promise?" Miss Kate didn't speak; she just hugged Jasper and placed a hand on his chest. It shocked her how close Jasper was to Bella.

Then she answered, "Yes, Bella will always be inside your heart. All better now?"

Jasper nodded and took a heart shaped locket from his pocket "This is for Bella. I want her to know that I'll always be with her."

Come home to my heart. When you come home we'll never be apart. If I keep dreaming of you start believing it's true soon you'll come home to my heart. Soon you'll come home to my heart if I believe.

A month after Jasper left the orphanage Bella was still trying to get adopted. She missed her best friend terribly. Jasper kept her nightmares about her parents away. Now that he was gone the nightmares had returned full force.

Meanwhile Jasper was struggling to fit in with the Cullens. Carlisle and Esme were the best parents that anyone could hope for. His other siblings Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were great to. However none of them could take Bella's place in his heart.

Esme came upstairs to say goodnight. She saw the vacant look in his eyes and stroked his hair gently "Jasper, you've been awfully quiet tonight. Is there something bothering you?"

Jasper leaned into Esme's embrace and sobbed, "I've just been thinking about this girl, she was my best friend in the orphanage. I really miss her. I didn't get to say goodbye because she was asleep."

Esme nodded and rubbed circles on his back "What was her name Jasper?"

Jasper sniffled and took a deep breath "Her name is Bella. I really miss her mom."

Esme sighed and kissed her son's hair "Jasper, I think we should go back to Phoenix. I asked if you were attached to anyone and Miss Kate said no. Had I known about Bella I would have adopted her to; I want you to be happy. Now try to get some sleep."

Jasper smiled at Esme "Thanks mom. I love you."

Esme left the room to say goodnight to her other children. Her mind was made up that she was going to adopt Bella. In her eyes there was nothing wrong with the idea of living with six adopted children.

Carlisle saw the worry clearly placed on his wife's face; carefully he asked, "Esme, what's the matter honey?"

Esme sighed, "Carlisle, we've made a terrible mistake. Remember when we were looking to adopt Jasper and I asked Miss Kate is there was anyone he was close to?"

Carlisle hugged his wife still unsure of what she was getting at "Esme, Jasper will fit in very well with this family when he's ready. Remember how hard it was for Edward?"

Esme started to cry, "You don't get it! I asked her and she said he wasn't close to anyone, but he was. We have to adopt her."

Carlisle smiled "If it will help Jasper and you are sure it's what you want."

Esme wiped her eyes "There is nothing more I want then to make Bella part of this family. I'll talk to the kids about it tomorrow. I love you, Carlisle."

Back at the orphanage Miss Kate woke Bella up and said, "A family is coming to look at you sweetheart. You might finally be going home."

Bella rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got dressed. When she went downstairs she was scoped up off her feet and spun around. Once she was put down she opened her eyes and cried out "Jazz! I never thought I'd see you again! I've missed you so much! How are the Cullens treating you?"

Jasper smiled "You are about to find out. Bella I told Esme about you. She wants me to be happy so she's agreed to adopt you to."

Just then Esme came over to Bella "Sweetheart, I'm Esme. I would like you to come home with me and Jasper."

Bella hugged Esme and said "Thank you mom. I love you."

Esme smiled "Well then that's settled. I just have to sign the papers and we can head home."

On the way home Jasper held Bella's hand and said, "I never gave up hope that I'd see you again. I remembered what Miss Kate said about you being in my heart. Now you are home where you belong. I always wanted you to be my little sis, I guess now you really are. I love you Bella."

Bella leaned against Jasper's shoulder and whispered "I love you to, big brother. Goodnight."


End file.
